


Remote Control

by missy520



Series: Castles/Ryans Swing Series [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the 2015 Summer Kink Meme:<br/>Beckett/Ryan, Castle/Jenny<br/>Both couples are swingers and they prefer the safety of the people they know. One time Castle and Jenny happen to both be out of town so Beckett and Ryan get together, have a fancy dinner and then fuck each other senseless. They record the whole thing and send copies of it to their spouses because they get off on it. Castle and Jenny happen to be in the same city and they get together to watch the video – they indulge in their own night of sex.<br/>optional: you could reverse the couples if you prefer - Beckett and Ryan have to go out of town on a case for some reason and Castle and Jenny make the video and send it to them..</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one is a little closer to what was prompted. 
> 
> I’m sending Beckett and Ryan out of town for a case; so Castle and Jenny are going to video themselves having a great time, and send it to Kate and Kevin, who will then have a wild time in a hotel in New Jersey. It will be four chapters; chapters one and two will be Rick and Jenny and chapters three and four will be what happens when Kevin and Kate watch the video. I hope to post a chapter a day.

“I know you’re disappointed, Rick, but there was no way I could tell the captain that we couldn’t go because you and I were planning to swing with the Ryans,” Kate Beckett said to her husband. “Look, maybe you and Jenny can still go through with the plans. It’s not like you’re sneaking behind our backs,” she continued.

“It won’t be the same without you guys there, but I’ll call Jenny and see what she wants to do,” Rick replied. 

The Castles and Ryans had been swinging together ever since Kate and Rick discovered their friends at a swingers club a few months ago. They had planned a special evening for this Saturday night. But Kevin and Kate had to go to New Jersey for a case, and they would be there Saturday night. Kate and Kevin were disappointed, but the two of them had texted each other, and decided they were going to encourage their significant others to go through with the evening. It seemed to Kate that Rick was on board; hopefully Kevin had convinced to Jenny too. “Hey, why don’t you call Jenny now while I finish packing?” 

“Hey, Rick! Are you as disappointed as I am?” Jenny Ryan jumped right into it when she saw Rick’s smiling face come up on her phone’s screen. 

“Yeah, I am. But I was talking to Kate. She thinks we should go through with it. I know it won’t be the same, but what do you say? I thought we could video and send it to them. Might add something fun to the evening,” he laughed.

“Okay, count me in for Saturday. My parents have been dying to get their hands on Sarah Grace, so I won’t have to worry about her,” Jenny said. With that, they ended the call. 

Saturday rolled around, and Rick was putting the finishing touches on their dinner. He had talked to Kate about an hour ago; things were going well. She and Kevin were hoping he and Jenny had a good time. Sometime later, he was waiting on Jenny’s arrival. He had sent a limo to pick her up; he hoped she enjoyed the ride. He heard a knock on the door, and he picked up the rose he was going to give Jenny. When he opened the door, his breath caught. 

“Jenny, you look wonderful! What an amazing dress,” he handed her the rose as he took her hand, and led her into the room. Jenny was wearing a long, midnight blue halter gown. It fit her well, showing off her beautiful breasts. He took her overnight bag from her and placed it near the door.

“Thank you for the limo! What a beautiful way to start the evening. And Rick, you look so great in that tux.” Jenny smiled as Rick leaned down to kiss her. The man knew how to kiss, she thought. Her pussy was getting wet just from that. 

They stopped kissing, and Rick took her hand and brought her over to the dining room table. He had the first course waiting for them. They had a wonderful meal, talking and laughing over everything. They fed each other, and they moaned over how good some of the food was. By the time they finished dessert, they were ready for more. Rick turned on the video, knowing the fun was about to start.

Rick leaned over to kiss Jenny deeply. God, he loved how she kissed. She opened her mouth and let his tongue in without hesitation. As they kissed, Rick undid the halter neck of her dress, and then started tugging on her breasts as they were uncovered. Jenny pulled her lips off his, and undid the dress the rest of the way, letting it fall to the floor. She walked over to him, and Rick could swear she put an extra swing in her hips. He loved the sight before him: Jenny, clad only in black lace panties, pretty breasts with pink nipples, pushing his jacket off, reaching up to undo his bow tie, and unbuttoning a few buttons. Rick had an idea and lifted her onto the table. Rick almost came in his pants seeing her lace covered pussy. He decided he’d leave the panties on for a while; he started to lick her through the lace. She was whimpering as he licked, then she started saying “Oh god, oh god, oh god. Rick, I’m so close. Just do something to my clit. Please!” Rick didn’t tease her; he put his thumb on her clit and then squeezed it between two fingers. Her back arched off the table and she screamed as she came. He pushed her hair out of her face, and kissed all over her face as she came back to earth. 

Jenny grinned at him. “Now it’s your turn, Mr. Castle. Come here!” Rick helped Jenny off the table, and she got down on her knees and unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and pushed them down his legs. “Step out of them, sweetie. Don’t want to mess them up!” she laughed. He did as she commanded, and watched her hands reach into his boxers, and pull out his cock. She gathered up the pre-com she found there, and licked it off her fingers. Rick felt himself get harder when she did that. She then licked the underside while she played with his balls. She sucked on his cock, getting as much of it in her mouth as she could. She had tried to deep throat him a few times in the past, but hadn’t been able to do it. So she took her hands off his balls, and then twisted her hands around the base of his cock a few times. Rick realized he was coming; he pulled out of her mouth to shoot his come all over her face and breasts. She rubbed it into her skin, smiling at him as she did. 

Rick couldn’t help himself, but he pulled her up to her feet, and put her on the table again. He didn’t even bother taking her panties off, but he just moved them to the side and entered her with one hard thrust. Jenny wailed as he began to thrust in and out, and she soon had her hands on her breasts, twisting the nipples until they were hard little points. He reached down and put his fingers on her clit and he rubbed. As his cock moved in and out of her pussy, his fingers could feel it, and he watched her hips move in circles. God, watching her while fucking her was something he really enjoyed. Quiet little Jenny was a hellcat when having sex. He could see her orgasm moving through her body, and soon he could feel it on his cock. “Oh holy fuck, Jenny, I’m coming. Holy fuck!” He soon filled her with his come. Once again, she screamed as she came. He kissed her a few times, and helped her off the table.

She walked over to the video camera and shut it off. “I need to use the bathroom, Rick. Why don’t you finish undressing and meet me in the bedroom in a few minutes. And move the camera in there, too.” She walked into the bathroom off their bedroom. Rick unbuttoned his shirt,shrugged it off and then walked into the bedroom. He didn’t need to move the camera in here; he had a second one set up in here already. (He and Kate loved to tape themselves.) He knew the evening had barely began, and he couldn’t wait to see and feel what happened next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the evening and the next morning for Rick and Jenny

Jenny walked into the bedroom to find a naked Rick Castle holding a glass of wine for her. She took it from him, and sipped. She put it down on the bedside table, and took Rick by the hand. Rick directed Jenny. “Sweetheart, I want you to lie close to the edge of the bed. Let your legs dangle from the edge.” She wasn’t sure what he was going to do, but she trusted it would make her feel great. She followed his directions. Rick had been stroking his semi-erect cock, and he soon had a rock hard cock in his hands. He reached down, and pulled Jenny’s panties down her legs. He looked at her cunt as he removed them, and then he took his cock in hand and with one hard thrust, he entered her. He lifted her legs high in the air so he could change up the angle. Jenny wailed as he started moving. Her hands tugged on her nipples and then she moved her hands to her pussy. She was rubbing everywhere, especially where Castle’s cock was joined to her. Castle sucked on her right breast, while he squeezed the left one. He sucked her breast hard, trying to leave his mark behind. Jenny started laughing at him. “No need to mark me, Rick. I think the video is proof enough!” Rick laughed with her. He looked down at her, and all of sudden, their laughter turned to moans as Rick started moving his cock in her pussy again. Her hands were back in her cunt and she was rubbing herself again. Rick watched her come and followed her over the edge. He pulled out of her, and went up on the bed. She crawled over to him, and lay next to him as he put his arms around her. 

The two of them rested for a little while, simply caressing whatever body part they wanted. For Jenny, that meant rubbing Rick’s nipples, giving them little nips with her teeth, but soon soothing the nip with her tongue. She had one hand on his cock and lazily stroked him. Rick was content to play with her breasts. He loved Kate’s breasts but it was nice to be able to touch breasts that were more than a handful. They kissed softly. They came up for air, and Rick had a thought. 

“Jenny, I’d like to fuck your tits. What do you say?” he asked her with a leer. She giggled, and reached into the bedside table to get the lube. She lubed up his cock, then the valley between her breasts. She threw the lube to the side, and beckoned him to her. Rick got up on his knees, and so did she. He grabbed his lubed up, rock hard cock, and watched as Jenny pushed her breasts together, leaving him a nice space to insert his cock. He quickly had it between her breasts, and started moving it up and down. His cock was so long, it hit her chin every few strokes. Rick cried out, “holy shit, I’m coming,” and ropes of come erupted from his cock, landing everywhere. She used her hands to gather up as much of his come as she could. She looked Rick in the eyes as she licked the come off her hands. He shuddered with arousal as he watched her. God, she was sexy. 

He simply had to have her again. This time, he put her on all fours. She turned her head to grin at him, knowing what would happen next. He didn’t disappoint her; he ran his cock through her arousal, and then thrust it into her pussy. She moved on his cock to meet him halfway. Rick grabbed at her swinging tits for a minute, twisting her nipples. She couldn’t stop moaning, and she was also saying “Fuck me,” over and over. He put his hands on her hips, and slammed into her again and again. He had a feeling it wouldn’t be long until she came, and he knew he would be right behind her. And within seconds, Jenny let out a long wail as she came, and when Rick heard her, he came too. 

Jenny collapsed on her stomach. “Holy shit, Rick. I think I’m fucked out. Do not come near me with that monster cock of yours!” but she laughed as she said it. 

Rick got up to shut the video off. “No worries, sweetheart. The monster cock needs his rest. Let’s just sleep. Tomorrow we’ll shower together, have some breakfast and I’ll send the video to our significant others. Hopefully, it’ll inspire them!” 

They both crawled to the middle of the bed. They cuddled together, kissed, and then Rick covered them with the sheet. They were both asleep in minutes, and slept soundly for hours. Jenny woke up first, and for a moment, couldn’t remember where she was. Then she turned, and saw Rick sleeping next to her. She blushed as she remembered all that they had done together. She was fully committed to swinging with the Castles, but every so often, it hit her how weird this was. She and Kevin were happily having sex with another couple. So not what she had imagined how her marriage would be! But maybe it worked because Rick and Kate were such loving people. And then she watched Rick wake up, and saw his morning hard-on. She no longer analyzed this interesting relationship; instead, she slithered down his body and put his monster cock in her mouth.

“Holy fuck, that is a great way to wake up,” Rick exclaimed. She just continued to lick and suck. He pulled her off his cock and said, “Let’s move this to the shower, baby. I want to fuck you again!” He jumped out of bed, took her by the hand, and they went into the bathroom. Jenny loved walking behind Rick; she loved looking at his amazing ass. As soon as they were in the bathroom, Rick reached over and started the water. When it got to the perfect temperature, he walked in and Jenny followed. He squirted shower gel on a loofah, and began to wash off Jenny’s body. He started at her neck, washing off dried come. He moved to her breasts, gently moving the loofah all around, being sure to clean off the lube and more dried come. He continued cleaning off the night of sex from Jenny, but he also was arousing her too. Jenny panted as he moved the sponge through her pussy, and then as he moved it down her legs to her feet. 

Jenny wanted to clean Rick the way he cleaned her, but since she was petite and he was so tall, she motioned for him to sit on the bench. That was what she loved about this bathroom; that bench. It was perfect for all sorts of activities. Right now, Rick was sitting there with a big grin on his face. Jenny grabbed the loofah and the shower gel, and started cleaning Rick. She cleaned up the all the lube and dried come from his body too. She cleaned every spot of his body that she had touched the night before. Then she focused on Rick’s body part that gave her the most pleasure: his cock. She put a generous amount of shower gel in her hands, and then she rubbed his cock between her soaped up fingers. He moaned as she did it, because it felt so good. Then she soaped up his balls. His cock responded to the warm water and her soapy hands by getting hard. He jumped up, grabbed Jenny by the hips, and sat her down on the bench. He rinsed the soap off his cock and balls quickly, and then put his cock near her lips. She took the hint and sucked as much of it in her mouth as she could. She sucked it for a little while, but Rick wanted to be in her pussy, so he pulled it out, helped her stand up, and thrust it home.

They both screamed as he fucked her. His arms supported her and kept her from falling. She managed to get one hand on her clit, and then she rubbed it as he thrust in and out. “Rick, I’m close. A little bit harder, and I’ll come!” He thrust harder and faster as she rubbed and pulled at her clit. That was all it took – they both came together, screaming out their climax. His softened cock slid out of her cunt. They finished showering with Rick washing Jenny’s hair. She stepped out while he washed his own hair. She took a towel off the warming rack, and walked into the bedroom. 

By the time Rick was finished showering, Jenny was dressed and cooking breakfast. Rick walked into the kitchen wearing a simple black tee shirt and jeans. When he got to Jenny, he kissed her neck. “Thank you for an amazing night, Jenny. You were fantastic.”

“Thank you, Rick. You were amazing too. Come on, have some breakfast. I’ll head out after; I miss my little girl and I’ve got lots of things to do today,” she said. They enjoyed their pancakes; Rick smiled to himself, remembering the time Espo told him that “pancakes are an edible way to say ‘thank you so much for last night’. When they were done, Rick called for a car for her; he didn’t want her to have to deal with the crowds on the subway. The car soon arrived; Rick kissed her good-bye while they were alone. No need to feed the gossips if anyone saw them together. She left the loft and headed home, smiling as she sat in the back seat of the car. That was a night to remember, she thought. And she wondered what Kevin and Kate would think of the video that Rick was sending very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Kevin and Kate watch the video their significant others made while swinging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have no idea if the video set-up I have in this story is even possible; I know nothing about that kind of technology. But since this is a fantasy world, Kevin Ryan is able to set up something so he and Kate can watch the sex video Rick and Jenny made on a television in their hotel. If I’m wrong, don’t let me know; since this is my little fantasy as to how this happened……

Kate Beckett was sitting alone in a hotel room in New Jersey, feeling sorry for herself. She and her husband had planned a special evening with their swinging partners last night, but she and Kevin had been sent to New Jersey and couldn’t join in. Kevin and Kate had encouraged Rick and Jenny to still be together, and yes, they spent the evening together. She and Kevin had thought about sleeping together last night, but had decided against it. As she thought about that, she heard the ping of an incoming message on her phone. She noticed it was from her husband, Rick Castle. Wonder what that was about.

She got up and opened the message. “We had a great time. Thought you and Kev would love the attached video!” She started to open it and decided to see if Kev was awake yet. Since it was Sunday, they weren’t going to be working officially on the case. She texted him, and soon had an answer. Yes, he was awake, and yes, he had also received a video from Rick. She had slept in a tee shirt and a pair of shorts, so she slipped into her flip flops, grabbed her key card and decided to go visit Kevin. His room was next to hers, so she was soon knocking on his door. 

Kevin opened his door to Kate Beckett; he knew she’d be knocking as soon as he sent the text. He looked adorably rumpled; like Kate, he slept in shorts and a tee shirt. He hadn’t put on any footwear and Kate looked at his toes. Was it possible for toes to be sexy? Because Kevin’s were, Kate thought. She walked into the room. “Did you look at the video yet?” she asked him as soon as he shut the door. 

“Nope. Your text came in before I had a chance. I can set it up so we can watch it here. I’m pretty good at setting a video, just like Raley,” he laughed. Kate rolled her eyes at his reference to “his” character in the Nikki Heat novels, but she knew he wasn’t being modest. Knowing Rick, this video would be long and watching it on her phone or tablet would be a pain in the neck. It would be much better to watch it on a TV. 

“Why don’t I run across the street to that diner and grab some coffee and breakfast while you set it up, huh? Pancakes sound good?” she asked her partner. He grinned as he nodded his approval, and Kate went back to her room to grab her wallet and went to get them breakfast. When she came back, she went straight to his room and knocked. He opened the door, and she could see he had everything ready. “Let’s eat and then we’ll watch. Knowing Rick and Jenny, this could be hot. Or it could be funny, ” she laughed. 

They dug in, talking over facts of the case they were currently working on, and also some personal things. Kate always loved listening to Kevin talk about his wife and his little girl. Rick had finally worn Kevin down, and the Ryans had accepted that Rick and Kate wanted to set up a trust fund for Sarah Grace. Since her future education was covered, Kevin had been able to stop moonlighting and was able to be with his family more often. He was certainly happier now than he had been in ages. They finished their breakfast, gathered up the garbage, and Kevin went to place the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the doorknob. Then he got on the bed. Kate joined him, and sat in the vee of his legs. Kevin pressed play on the remote, and soon they found out how much Rick and Jenny had enjoyed their evening.

Kate moaned as she watched Jenny undress herself and then as Rick ate her out; as Jenny gave Rick a blow job and on and on. She had always liked watching people have sex; that was why she had talked Rick into taping themselves and why she loved to watch porn. It was also one of the reasons she enjoyed swinging; she could watch Rick with another person (or persons) and could imagine herself in that other person’s place. Without a thought, her hand moved down her body, and went into her shorts. She teased her clit through her underwear. She could hear Kevin’s heavy breathing as his eyes went from the TV screen to her hand moving under her clothes. His hands also went under her clothes; her tee shirt to be precise. He quickly had his hands on her boobs. He rolled her nipples and then twisted them. He groaned as she moved her other hand to cup him through his shorts. His cock was getting harder by the second. 

The action on the screen was over; Kevin hit stop on the remote and threw it to the side. He then roughly grabbed Kate and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth, licked his lips until he opened his mouth to let his tongue in. Their tongues fought for dominance for a while, but then Kate broke off the kiss. Kevin used this opportunity to pull her top over her head, she returned the gesture. He put his hands on her breasts and played with them for a while; she smiled and removed his hands so she could sit up and take off her shorts and panties. She didn’t have to say anything to Kevin, but he quickly removed the last of his clothing too. Kate smirked at him and then turned herself around. She sat on his face, with her pussy right over his mouth. Then she slithered down his body, and then put his cock in her mouth.

Kevin took the hint, and licked her pussy from bottom to top, then from top to bottom. This 69 was working out very well. They both licked and sucked the genitals of the other. They were both muttering “fuck” and “fuck me” over and over. Kate had his cock down her throat as Kevin entered her pussy with the tip of his tongue. He could feel himself getting ready to come, and could feel Kate’s orgasm building too. He pulled his mouth off her and yelled out, “I’m coming, Beckett!” and Kate swallowed it all. His softened penis slid out of her mouth. Kate could feel that she was about to come too, and she groaned as she came. She rolled over to her back on the bed, and Kevin moved himself so he was on his side next to her.

“That was amazing,” she said. She rolled over to her side so she could look Kevin in the eyes. His lips were shiny from her come, and she couldn’t help herself; she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, hard. Her taste always turned her on, and tasting herself on her lover’s lips was even better. She was ready for round two, but she wasn’t sure Kevin was. She moved her hand down to his penis and felt that it was half-erect. She soon had that fixed, and he was rock hard. 

She straddled him so she could do a reverse cowgirl. She lined up her pussy with his cock, and lowered herself slowly, so she could feel every ridge of his cock. But that was the last time she went slowly; she was moving quickly up and down on his cock, and she had one hand on a breast and the other on her clit. Kevin had his hands on her ass, smacking it as she moved up and down. She laughed at the noise the smacks made, Kev didn’t have it in him to hit her hard. She could feel the orgasm moving through her body, and she could feel Ryan’s cock getting ready to erupt. She decided to stop moving and jumped off his cock before he came. She took it in her hand and pointed it at her breasts. She milked it a bit, and ropes of come shot out. After he was finished, she rubbed it into her skin. She smiled at him, and he smirked at her.

“I don’t know about you, Beckett, but after that, I need a nap. We do have the rest of the day to have more fun, right?” Kate nodded, and lay down next to Kevin. The two of them were soon fast asleep. They had more time to play later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Beckett realize they didn't watch the whole sex tape the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter. Hope it meets everyone's expectations!

When Kevin woke up a few hours later, Kate was sleeping on her stomach next to him, which gave him a great view of her amazing ass. God, he loved that ass. He didn’t know how he didn’t stare at it all day while at the precinct. Next, he started thinking about that sex video Jenny and Rick made for them. Since Kate was still sleeping, Ryan decided to watch it again. He figured that nothing was wrong with a little masturbation when you wiped out your partner and she was sleeping.

He turned on the video again, cock in hand. Wow, Jenny’s lips looked great wrapped around Castle’s cock. His hand stroked his cock as he watched. Next, he watched Castle eating out his wife. Funny how it didn’t make him jealous, but then he ate Castle’s wife out as often as he could. He was so involved in how his cock was feeling he didn’t realize at first – but holy shit, he and Kate hadn’t watched the whole video! There was more; stuff Jenny and Rick had done in the bedroom. He paused it and looked at Beckett. 

He had been having such a great time masturbating, he hadn’t realized Beckett was now awake. She looked just as shocked and turned on as he was. She was masturbating herself! God, he loved watching her; she was one sexy woman. “Holy shit, Kate we didn’t watch the whole thing!” He couldn’t decide what to watch: his wife having sex with one of his good friends or his partner/good friend/good friend’s wife masturbating! He settled on moving his eyes back and forth; he’d watch Castle fucking his wife for a while, then watch Kate. He continued stroking his cock and balls as his eyes moved from scene to scene. But when the scene on the television switched to Castle titty fucking Jenny, he watched, mesmerized. He loved titty fucking Jenny himself, and seeing Castle’s huge cock between Jenny’s breasts was amazing. He heard Kate moaning from alongside him; but he just kept watching. When Castle’s come covered Jenny’s breasts, and she rubbed it in her skin, Ryan’s cock started to erupt. Kate realized that it was happening, and grabbed his cock, pointing at her breasts. She soon repeated Jenny’s actions, rubbing Kevin’s come into her breasts.

Kevin paused the video. “Holy shit, Beckett! I am really glad we talked those two into getting together without us!” He laughed and Kate joined in. She picked up the remote and hit play. The two of them sat next to each other and softly caressed each other as they watched Rick fuck Jenny doggy style. Soon, soft caresses weren’t enough, and Kevin fucked Kate’s pussy with three fingers while she stroked his cock hard, and then she thrust her thumb into his ass. His hips bucked off the bed. They heard Jenny say something about being “fucked out” and that Rick had a “monster cock” as the video was done. This time, they knew they got to the end. Kate shut it off, and turned to Kevin. His cock was hard, and she wanted it in her body – her mouth, her cunt, her ass – anywhere he wanted to put it. And she told him so.

“Anywhere, Beckett? Anywhere I want to put it? Well, guess what? I want to put my cock in your ass! What do think about that?” he leered at her as he said it. 

“I said anywhere, Kevin. And if you want to put that cock in my ass, I say go for it. I bought lube, just in case,” she purred as she said the last. “But a few rules: my safe word is purple. If I say it, you have to stop,” Kevin nodded his head. “The lube is in that bag I dropped off here the other night. Can you get it?” Kevin jumped off the bed and got the lube. He also got the box of condoms. Kate was on her back in the bed, just circling her clit with a lazy finger. When Kevin came back to the bed, she turned over on her stomach. “Okay, put a pillow or two under my hips. Have you ever done this before?” she asked him.

“Nope. Jenny and I have talked about it, but we’ve never done it. But I looked up what to do – thank goodness for Google! – and I know the basics. Lots of lube, fingers first, go slow, etc.” he grinned at her as he said that.

“Yep, Google is our friend. Sounds like you have the idea. Let’s lube me up. And even through you’re using a condom, it can’t hurt to lube up your cock, too,” she said. Kevin started by dripping some lube on her asshole. She knew it would be cold, but it still surprised her. She could hear Ryan drip some lube on his cock, and then on his fingers. 

“Okay, Kate, I’m going to get you ready. Here comes a finger,” Kate giggled as he said it, but the giggle turned to a gasp. “Are you okay?” Ryan asked her. She nodded and he continued. He moved that finger around and she soon was moaning. He added a second and a third, and saw that Beckett was doing okay. “Still okay?” he asked. At her nod, he said, “Okay, here comes the main event,” and he placed his cock at her asshole. He slowly pushed it in, and she moaned some more. God, that felt amazing! His cock was surrounded by warmth, and he soon had his entire cock in her ass. 

“Oh my god, Ryan! That’s fantastic! Now move, damnit, move!” Beckett wailed. Ryan started to move, there was no way in hell he wasn’t following directions. She had a gun, and she knew how to use it. He smacked her ass a few times as he moved in and out. Kate’s hands were under her, and Ryan knew she was rubbing her pussy and her clit. Her hips were moving, she was moaning and groaning and Kevin knew she was close to an orgasm. He was too. 

“Damn, Beckett! I’m not going to last long! Holy shit, I’m coming!” and with that, he filled the condom with his come. Beckett screamed out her orgasm a second later. Ryan collapsed on her back; he bit her shoulder as he came back to earth. His now softened cock slipped out of her ass, and he went to dispose of the condom. 

When he came back to the bed, Kate was on her back with her eyes closed. But she did manage to talk. “Why don’t you shower, and then I’ll shower. Like Jenny, I am now fucked out. I want to go back to my room and sleep the day away, okay?” 

“Sounds like a plan. Maybe we’ll catch some dinner together later? And I think I want to sleep in separate beds tonight. I think we both need our rest!” Kevin liked this part of swinging with good friends – no need to always perform. Beckett wasn’t insulted that he didn’t want to sleep with her tonight. She knew they both needed to be clear headed in the morning. 

“Good idea. You know what? I’m going to throw my clothes on and shower in my room. I think I want to call Castle and let him know we loved that video!” she laughed as she got up. She gave Kevin a warm kiss on the lips and got dressed and wiggled her fingers at him as she walked out of the room.

Little did they know that they wouldn’t quite have the restful afternoon they imagined; each of them ended up having phone sex with their significant other when they called to let them know they loved the sex video and when they heard about the shower sex that wasn’t taped. And they were both thrilled when they were able to leave New Jersey Monday afternoon; they knew the reunion sex was going to knock their socks off!


End file.
